


One Dance out of Many

by Estionic



Series: SoundBade Ficlets [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, kinda angst, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estionic/pseuds/Estionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed that despite capturing the femme was strategically intelligent, she was so… fragging annoying. Now, Soundwave has to find a way to keep her under control before Megatron does something drastic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Dance out of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Nice, this is my first work. Hope you all don't mind the trash, ahhahaha.

**Title:**  One Dance out of Many  
**Part:**  One-shot  
**Character(s):**  Soundwave, Aubade, Megatron, Starscream  
**Warning(s):**  Angst, fluff, UNBETAED  
**Summary:**

It seemed that despite capturing the femme was strategically intelligent, she was so… fragging  _annoying_. Now, Soundwave has to find a way to keep her under control before Megatron does something drastic.

* * *

The feared Decepticon Warlord resisted to drag a servo down his faceplates, and settled for twitching his eyebrow ridge in irritation. Oh, how he wished to stomp down to the brig, and shoot the audacious femme that defiantly blasted horrid Earthling music throughout the Nemesis. He was warned, oh yes he was, but Megatron waved it off with a scoff. After all, how  _loud_  could a single femme be?

Judging from the irate look on Starscream’s faceplates, very loud. His wings were high on his back, twitching slightly, betraying his ire. “ _Lord_  Megatron,” he hissed, optics narrowed. “Can we not do  _anything_  about the femme? She is grating on my nerves with her infernal music.” The Seeker held up his servos, talons spread threateningly. They didn’t notice Soundwave stiffen slightly, angling his frame, just in case he needed to physically stop Starscream from marching down to the brig and silencing his conjunx endura with a quick swipe of his talons.

Megatron rolled his optics, ex-venting in amusement. “And allow her the chance to escape?” He sneered distastefully, the smirk on his faceplates growing on the angered look on the Seeker’s faceplates. “If I recall correctly, she kicked your aft. Literally.” Soundwave approached silently, and tilted his helm in question, pointing a digit towards the general direction of the brig. 

He would deal with it, Soundwave conveyed. A quick glance at Starscream, as if indicating that he would be better suited to shut the femme up than Starscream. Megatron nodded in approval, mostly because it was amusing to see Starscream bust a few bolts in anger, and also, that he knew that Soundwave would complete his task. He trusted him  _that_  much.

* * *

As the Spymaster walked through the surprisingly empty halls of the Nemesis, he tilted his helm slightly, catching whispers of the jarring beats that vibrated underpede. Underneath his visor, the mech allowed a small smile to grace his lip components. How obnoxious, how  _devious_  of his conjunx to choose the irritating songs that grated on organics and Cybertronians alike. He passed Dreadwing, who politely nodded with a grimace on his faceplates. 

Soundwave mirrored his nod, and made a motion with his servos, shooing Dreadwing. “I- got this.” The mech replayed multiple soundclips, satisfied at the speed that Dreadwing walked off. Respectful, but quick enough to display his desperation. Wonderful.

He keyed in the code, and wisely stepped to the side, narrowly dodging a soundblast from the incensed femme. After a few moments of listening to her seeth, Soundwave stepped into the aperture of the door, and stepped in, allowing the door to slide close with a click. He kept his field pressed close to his frame, reigning in his emotions. The mech didn’t want to seem pleased,well,  _too_  pleased. Soundwave dipped his helm slightly in greeting at the restrained femme. “Hello.” He rasped, voice muffled by his visor, bursts of static echoed after his greeting. His vocalizer felt strange, but Soundwave resisted the urge to massage his neck cables. He would deal with it when he wasn’t distracted.

* * *

The moment Soundwave walked into her cell, Aubade couldn’t help, but allow a burst of happiness to colour her field. At his greeting, she struggled to force the grin down. She was in the Decepticons’ brig for Primus’ sake, she shouldn’t feel so… so… Aubade took a deep intake, feeling her spark flutter erratically at the sight of her conjunx. After a few moments, she managed to get her expression under control, settling for a queer half-smile, half-frown. Essentially, she looked like she was grimacing. “Hey.” Aubade whispered, shifting in her bonds slightly, music from her speakers dying down until the cell was silent. “What’re you doing here, Sounders?” 

At the nickname, Soundwave allowed his field to stroke the furthest edge of Aubade’s, letting her read the affection and joy at the nickname. “Lord Megatron told me to come here to get you to stop playing the music.” He paused at the soft laughter, and the grin shot his way. “It’s serious. Starscream wanted to come here, and hurt you.” Pain and fear blackened his field, wiping the smile off of Aubade’s lip components. He shifted his stance, unsure of where to look, but settled for staring on the ground. 

“Hey.  _Hey_.” Soundwave looked up and nearly melted at the gentle look from Aubade. The smile returned, albeit a bit hesitantly. “I’ll be fine, Sounders. I’m a grown femme, and I have you to protect me, right?” Her vocalizer wavered at the end, unsure. 

Despite himself, Soundwave moved forward, and reached up, digits caressing her faceplates gently. Aubade tilted her head towards the touches, optics bright. “Of course. I will do anything in my power to make sure you are safe, Aubade.” He always liked the way her faceplates heated under his touch or how her smile turned a tad awkward at his declaration. It was these little quirks that made him miss the little Autobot that still lingered in the back of his processor. 

“If that’s the case, uncuff me?” At the pause, she hastily added, “I won’t do anything, I swear on my spark.” He mulled over this briefly, and knew that she would be deactivated if she managed to escape from the brig. Soundwave overrode the code, and the cuffs clattered to the ground with a resounding thud. Almost immediately, Aubade placed her servos on Soundwave’s shoulders, humming lightly. “Don’t you remember our first dance? We danced in Iacon, for our ceremony.” She placed her helm on his chestplates, smiling wider, as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. 

“Of course.” He swayed slightly, sensing their fields synchronize with each other. “Would you like to dance?” Soundwave retracted his visor, an awkward smile adorning his faceplates.

Aubade felt her knees go wobbly at the grin. It seemed that after these stellar cycles, Soundwave still retained that endearingly awkward smile. “Yes.” She pulled back, and placed a servo in his, shivering at the servo that was placed respectfully on her waist. “Still not used to this.” Aubade commented lightly, speakers pumping traditional music from Earth, something that she saw the organics normally played during dances. Slow, and romantic.

Soundwave chuckled. “Allow me to lead then.” He pulled her into the first slow turn, matching the beat, but at half-speed. “We’ll enjoy it more. Besides, you’ll be stepping on my poor pedes less.”

Aubade rolled her eyes, squeezing his servo, as she matched his movements. “Whatever helps you recharge at night, sweetspark.” She mumbled, her field pulsing with happiness and apprehension. After all this time, Soundwave recognized, Aubade was still afraid of making a mistake. 

“Relax. You’re fine.” Soundwave murmured, moving them in a slow circle. 

Bit by bit, the tension eased out of Aubade’s frame, her movements becoming more natural. She beamed at him. 

Just like before, it was pleasant, it was relaxing to be pressed to her frame. After some time, Aubade looked right at Soundwave, optics darting around, faceplates heating. “I… I know we shouldn’t, but could we… Could I kiss you? Would it be too much trouble?”  She asked lightly, field a maelstrom of hope, nervousness, sadness. If Soundwave listened harder, he could probably hear how much Aubade yearned. 

Making a decision, Soundwave snaked his hand around her, placing it on her lower back, pulling the femme closer to him. “Yes, you can kiss me.”

His spark nearly broke at how happy she looked. It had been  _too_  long, especially since they left each other on such bad terms. Aubade pressed her trembling lip components against his.

The kiss was soft, and warm. Her intakes stuttered, puffing over him. However, it didn’t last long enough for his liking.

He chased her lips components with his own, pressing a second kiss and then a third. The press of the metal was enough to send a bolt of yearning through his frame, something that was expected, considering their situation. They had stopped dancing, and settled for swaying on the spot, his servos on her waist, while her arms were wrapped around her neck. Soundwave leaned down to press their forehelms together in lieu of a kiss. 

“I hate this.” She whispered, staring into his optics. “I just- I don’t think I could handle this, Soundwave.” Coolant collected into the corners of her optics. “It hurts, even with the block, it  _hurts.”_ Soundwave reached up to thumb the coolant away. 

“I know it does.” He said simply, servos cupping her cheeks. “I’m sorry.” 

Aubade laughed, feeling her vocalizer stutter with emotion. “It’s not your fault. I don’t know what to do.” She offered him a watery smile, reaching up to cup his cheeks. Aubade took a deep intake. “You should get back to Megatron. He’ll be wondering where you are.” She bumped their forehelms affectionately, pecking the corner of his mouth.

Soundwave felt his spark ache, felt the urge to cry, and returned the gesture lightly, unable to vocalize his feelings. “Yes.” She pulled back, and held out her wrists, allowing for Soundwave to snap the cuffs back on her. Aubade returned back on the bench of her brig. He placed the visor back on, and turned back to the door. 

“Soundwave.” The voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned to face his conjunx. Aubade tilted her helm, grinning crookedly. “I love you.”

Once again, he felt his spark flutter in his chamber. Soundwave smiled, but nodded, realizing that she couldn’t see his smile. “I… love you.” He replied, voice muffled. The watery look in her optics was response enough.

They were, by no means, perfect beings. However, it was the love that they displayed whenever they can that molded these imperfect beings into something more, and gave meaning to something extraordinary. Together, they were two halves for one whole. They were each other’s best friend, and the bond that they shared was enough to brighten their world.

* * *

When Soundwave returned to the bridge, Megatron noted the lack of music, and briefly wondered what he did to quiet her down. Bah, it wasn’t important enough for him to think about anymore. All that mattered was that the job was done. “You stopped the music, Soundwave?” Soundwave turned to Megatron and nodded slowly, paused, then returned to his work with the rapid click-clicks of his digits tapping against the keyboard of the console.

Even with their contending loyalties, even with the circumstances of their situations, even with the constant pain of a bond that echoes nothing of his other half, Soundwave allowed himself to be happy.

He allowed himself to feel joy. Soundwave relaxed marginally, humming the song for their first dance quietly.

Yes, this was ok.


End file.
